The present invention relates to handcuffs for locking about the wrists of an individual and more particularly relates to a handcuff having an improved double lock assembly.
Many different designs for handcuffs have been proposed and constructed in the past including those which feature in each handcuff a double lock assembly, such as described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,390,885. In such conventional constructions, for example as noted in that patent, the ends of a pair of arcuate elements known as a cheek and jaw are pivotally coupled to one another. The cheek and jaw are pivotable toward and away from one another between handcuff locked and unlocked positions. A spring biased bolt is also conventionally carried by the cheek and carries teeth which engage in ratchet-like-manner teeth carried by the jaw upon closing the jaw into the cheek to close the handcuff. The meshing teeth, of course, prevent relative movement of the cheek and jaw away from one another and opening of the handcuff.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,390,885, a double locking assembly is used to prevent the bolt from being lifted from the jaw and against the spring bias applied thereto. Thus, the bolt is maintained in latched engagement with the jaw notwithstanding efforts to lift the bolt from such latching engagement without the aid of a key for the handcuff.